submachinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Submachine 7: The Core
Submachine 7 (of Sub 7) is het zevende deel van de Submachine Series. Plot Het spel start nadat the speler ontsnapt is uit Submachine 6, toen de speler getransporteerd werd naar de sanctuary buiten het Winter Paleis. De speler vind een weg naar het Paleis nadat Murtaugh de kern heeft binnengevallen. Wat vroeg voor het bezoek plaatsvond. Nadat de speler het Paleis bezoekt, vind de speler notities van Elizabeth over het Paleis en hoe Murtaugh het verwoeste door experimenten met karma, die Karma Portalen werden. De speler gebruikt deze portalen om verschillende delen van het paleis te bezoeken, en de speler gebruikt karma deuren om de zuiderlijke tuin te bezoeken. De speler gebruikt objecten en gebruikt de capsule om Elizabeth's Schip binnen te komen. De speler vind daar meer notitie van Liz, ze legt uit dat ze het spijtig vind dat ze weg moet gaan en de anderen ontdekkers niet meer te kunen helpen. Maar ze moest weg nadat Murtaugh binnen viel. Het bewijs daarvoor kan de speler zien door de beschadigingen in het schip. Vele ramen en luiken zijn beschadigd. De speler verlaat het schip door een reuze karma portaal en daar eindigt het spel. Locaties Bestand:291.png Bestand:South Garden.png Bestand:Winter_Palace.png Bestand:Capsule.png Bestand:Liz%27s_ship.png Bestand:Super_secret_bonus_section.png Ontwikkeling De volgende afbeeldingen zijn van machines van Submachine 7. De auteur begon met grijze achtergronden omdat het anders te veel zou weggeven . Hij zei ook van de omgeving niet vergelijkbaar zou zijn met de kamers van Submachine 6. Ze werden geplaatst op Mateusz Skutnik's Facebook account op de 3de en 4de van November 2010. Mateusz Skutnik zei dat de machines in de eerste foto links schijnt en dat de hefbomen niet relevant zijn. De derde foto was toegevoegd op November de 27ste. Mateusz zij dat hij geen hints zou geven over way er getekend stond. Op het Pastel Forum werd gedacht dat de foto slechte schaduw had, en dat er iets zwart in de achtergrond was. De vierde foto was toegevoegd op de 4de van December. Mateusz zij dat het misschien een stralings machine was op Facebook. Geen andere hints werden gegeven. Op het forum werd er al gauw grappen over gemaakt dat het kook apparatuur was voor het Subnet, zelfs Mateusz maakte grappen over dat het een popcorn machine was. Later zij dat hij nooit meer foto's zou uitbrengen door de grap. Maar dit duurde maar 7 dagen. De vijfde foto werd op December de 11de toegevoegd. Het was het eerste complete foto van Submachine 7. Mateusz zij dat het tij aanbrak wat betekent dat de game al snel uitgebracht zou worden. De zesde foto werd toegevoegd op December 14de. Het was de tweede complete foto van Submachine 7. Weer zij Mateusz Skutnik dat het uitbrengen niet lang zou duren en spoedig zou komen. De zevende foto werd toegevoegd op 15 December. Eronder stond dat Mateusz Skutnik de game zou uitbrengen op 16 December. Deze foto was het startscherm van Submachine 7. En het werd gedacht dat het een object of item was dat we gedurende de game zouden gebruiken. Later kwamen we erachter dat het een puzzel was. Op de 1ste van December 2010, kondigen Mateusz Skutnik aan dat 50 kamers niet genoeg zouden zijn voor het spel, en dat hij belooft had voor de fan base meerdere keren. Wanneer mensen vroegen waarom dat zo was, zei hij dat het verhaal groter was dan dat. Hij zij ook dat al zijn ideeën niet in de game paste en dat vele in Submachine 8 en Submachine Universe gestopt zouden worden. Gallerij Bestand:Teaser_sub7_1.png Bestand:Teaser_sub7_2.png Bestand:Teaser_sub7_3.png Bestand:Teaser_sub7_4.png Bestand:Teaser_sub7_6.png Bestand:Teaser_sub7_7.png Bestand:Intro_sub7.png